


Aliens and Anniversary

by MaggieBee



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, fluff and cuteness, it makes no difference, set either in the DCEU or in the comic verse you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieBee/pseuds/MaggieBee
Summary: Diana has to leave for a Justice League mission on a very important day. Harley tries not to set the house on fire.





	Aliens and Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like half a year to finish, and I can't believe I actually did. What can I say, I'm a lazy writer. 
> 
> Anyway, these two still own my heart, so I hope you enjoy this short, fluffy piece I wrote.

“Where are you goin’?”

Harley appeared in the doorway just as Diana was busy throwing a bunch of clothes into one of her travel bags.

The amazon looked up and into Harley’s worried eyes.

“There’s a league meeting I have to attend,” she said, “I just got the call.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Harley stayed where she was and watched how Diana packed a concerning amount of clothes.

“Just routine though, right?” she asked. “You’ll be back in a few hours, Wondy?”

Diana hesitated.

“Yeah, maybe,” she said, “look Harley, I know you wanted us to spend our one year anniversary together, but I-“

“It’s okay,” Harley chirped, “I could cook us somethin’ for when you get back. You like chili, right?”

She left her position at the doorway and bounced into the kitchen, opening cabinets and checking their supplies.

“We can still have ourselves a nice anniversary evenin’, you’ll see! I’ll buy some candles and flowers and it’s goin’ to be really nice-“

“Look, Harley,” Diana had joined her in the kitchen and was looking for a gentle way to break the news to her girlfriend, “I might be gone for a few days. It looks like an emergency.”

“Oh.”

Harley promptly halted her search for kidney beans, one hand still on the handle of an open kitchen cabinet.

“So no chili then.”  
“I’m sorry.”

Harley slowly closed the cabinet and started gnawing on her lower lip.

“What kind of emergency is it?” she asked. “Should I be worried?”

“Hopefully not,” Diana sighed and went back into their bedroom to resume packing. Harley followed.

“Is it an alien invasion?!”

Most sadness about her girlfriend’s departure was pushed aside now that aliens were a possibility.

Diana suppressed a smile and tried to look stern.

“Harley, you know I can’t talk about league matters with you.“

“Can’t I just come with you?” Harley bounced towards her, “I’d be safer with the Justice League anyway, don’tcha think?”

“Safe from what?”

“The aliens!”

Diana did her best not to grin and encourage Harley’s shenanigans.

“Also I want to meet Superman,” Harley continued with a small pout, “I can’t believe you haven’t introduced us yet.”

“Harley, there is no alien invasion,” Diana said with a look that left no room for an argument.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” she said and closed the zipper on her travel bag, “You’re safe here. And I’m sure Superman will be thrilled to make your acquaintance once the time has come, but today is not the day.”  
“Okay...” Harley mumbled, “say hi to Batman for me.”

Diana walked over to Harley with a sigh and took her face into her hands.

“I’m sorry Harley,” she said, “I hate that this is happening on our anniversary. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”  
Harley looked up at her and forced a small smile.

“I’ll miss ya, Wondy.”  
Diana bent down and kissed her softly.

“I’ll miss you too, my sweet. Don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone, alright?”

Harley was smiling a genuine smile now.

“I’ll try.”

 *

“Harley says hi.”

Diana had just stepped out of the watchtower’s main elevator. Batman didn’t offer much more than a stern stare.

“How...” he seemed to be looking for an adequate word, “thoughtful.”

Diana couldn’t suppress a small grin.

“I’ll tell her you said hi back, it will make her day.”

Despite having been an enemy of his, Harley had always seemed to like the caped crusader. Then again, Diana had noticed that a lot of Batman’s adversaries appeared to harbor a certain, weird fondness for him.

“How is she doing?” he asked and seemed genuinely interested.

“Quite well”, Diana answered with a smile and thought back to the morning they’d had. She still felt bad for having to leave on their anniversary. She knew how much birthdays, anniversaries, and holidays meant to Harley. On Valentine’s Day the little blonde jester had been so excited, Diana had been afraid she’d explode.

“I _am_ glad you’re keeping her in check, Diana.”

“But?” Diana asked with a smirk.

“Well, you know I had my initial doubts about this relationship.”

“You don’t say. I didn’t even notice,” she said and pointedly raised an eyebrow.

Even though he’d never outright vocalized his disapproval, Batman had made sure that Diana knew exactly how he felt about her dating an adversary of his. He seemed to be somewhat at peace with it now, or, at least, he had realized that there was absolutely nothing he could do to change Diana’s mind.

“Harley’s a sweet girl, really”, the amazon said after some silence. “She might be a tad unhinged and some of her ideas of right and wrong are a bit skewed, but she always means well.”

Batman made a few sounds of disgruntlement.

“You have a positive influence on her”, he admitted. “To be honest, I always knew Harley had a shot at redemption as long as she got away from him.”  
Diana pulled a face.

“I try not to think about the clown,” she said. “Harley knows well enough not to mention him by now.”

The dark knight answered this with understanding silence.

“So what are we up against?” Diana asked.

“It’s better we wait for the rest of the League to get here”, Batman said, “I’m afraid it’s going to be a long day.”

Diana sighed and pulled out her phone. She thought about calling Harley once more before she’d be too busy with whatever was endangering the earth this time, but she didn’t want to be the overbearing girlfriend that checked up on her partner every five minutes. She’d only left home less than an hour ago, Harley couldn’t possibly have gotten into trouble yet and even if she had, calling now just made it seem like Diana didn’t trust her to be on her own.

Which she did. Definitely. Then again, it was their anniversary and Harley had a tendency to go a bit crazy on days that called for celebration.

The choice was taken from her as the rest of the League arrived, and she had to focus on different matters. But deep down she couldn’t stop thinking that maybe it would have been smart to install a nanny cam.

*

Harley always forgot how bored she got all by herself until Wondy left for a few days to go fight super villains.

Watching reality TV only entertained her for an hour – it wasn’t as much fun when there was no one around to discuss Kim Kardashian’s fashion choices with. Not that Wondy ever actively participated in that discussion, but at least she listened to what Harley had to say. Benjamin, the stuffed elephant that lived on their couch wasn’t a very convincing listener.

Desperately looking for a way to entertain herself, Harley bought two dog costumes online, in case they ever got two dogs that wanted to look like Mario and Luigi. Because she was a responsible adult, she also bought salt and pepper shakers that looked like cats and an inflatable sheep to save on shipping.

After getting stuck on level 395 in Candy Crush she gave up on reaching level 400 that day, and put down her phone with a resigned sigh. Looking around, she realized there was only one thing left to do to keep her sane.

It took her about four hours to clean the entire apartment, water all the plants – even the cacti and the one plastic plant they had in their bedroom – rearrange the contents of both their closets by color, and go out to buy a new carpet for the living room after she’d spilled bleach on the old one. The new one was much prettier anyway – the flowers reminded her of Ivy, and it was more colorful than the old one. She spent a few minutes worrying whether the old carpet had been a valuable antique Wondy had brought with her from Themyscira, but then decided that it was too late now anyway. With a shrug she hid the bleach stained carpet under their bed. Maybe Wondy wouldn’t even notice. At least the apartment was absolutely spotless.

By then it was already dark outside and a look at the clock confirmed that it was past eight. Harley turned on the TV once more, landed on a news channel, and quickly switched it off again. She avoided watching the news whenever Wondy was out on a mission with the Justice League. It gave her anxiety to find out what her girlfriend was up against from an emotionless newscaster. Usually Wondy called her to let her know that she was fine and that she wasn’t in any serious danger.

Harley glanced at her phone. There were no missed calls and no text messages. She quickly checked that she hadn’t put her phone in airplane mode by mistake, and when it turned out she hadn’t, she started to get a bit nervous.

Chewing around on her lower lip, she began to craft a text message.

_~~‘Happy anniversary again! Please don’t be dead!’~~ _

_~~‘It’s a bummer you can’t be here tonight. Please call me to let me know you haven’t been eaten by a ten feet tall monster.’~~ _

_~~‘If you don’t call me within the next hour I’m going to assume you died and start planning your funeral. Please call me, I don’t think I know how to plan a funeral.’~~ _

_~~‘Happy anniversary! I love you and I’m thinking about you! If the alien that is holding my girlfriend hostage can read this – fuck you!’~~ _

_~~‘Was the living room carpet expensive?’~~ _

_~~‘Text ‘1’ if you’ve been eaten by a monster, ‘2’ if you’re being held hostage by one, and ‘3’ if your phone battery died.’~~ _

_‘Can you give me a quick call to let me know you’re okay? I miss you. (Also, happy anniversary again, I would bake myself a cake but I cleaned the kitchen and I don’t want to have to clean it again.)’_

Harley hit the ‘send’ button with an unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She resisted keeping the messenger app open and staring at it until the little ‘sent’ notification at the bottom of her message turned into a ‘read’ notification and put her phone away with a sigh.

Just as she thought about turning the TV back on, her phone rang and Harley almost fell off the couch.

“Wondy!” she yelled as soon as she’d managed to pick up, all worries forgotten.

“Hello, my sweet”, Wondy’s voice appeared on the other line. She sounded amused.

It took Harley a few seconds to come down from her initial excitement.

“I’m so glad you’re okay”, she eventually said in a calmer tone, “I was gettin’ a bit worried, ya know.”

“I’m really sorry this is taking so long, Harley”, Wondy sighed. “I promise I’m trying to come home as fast as I can so we can celebrate.”

Harley could hear in her voice that whatever it was the League was fighting, it had quite worn her down.

“Don’t worry about it”, she muttered, “take all the time you need. I can take care of myself.”

“Can you?” Wondy asked, and Harley could hear that she was grinning.

Harley stuck out her tongue even though her girlfriend couldn’t see it.

“Did you say hi to Batman for me?”

“I did actually”, Wondy said, “and he says hi back.”

Harley giggled.

“He’s glad you’re doing well”, Wondy added and Harley beamed.

Harley had always had somewhat of a soft spot for the Bat - after all, he’d always seemed to have one for her, too. Sure, he was a big, moody grump, but Harley had always been convinced he was a sweet guy beneath all that brooding.

“I love you”, Harley said after a bit of silence, hoping it hadn’t sounded too sad.

“I love you too, my sweet”, Wondy said in that calming tone that always made Harley’s insides all warm and fuzzy.

“I’ll come home as soon as I can. I promise. ”

 *

When Diana unlocked the door to their apartment and stepped inside, she didn’t even have the time to take off her shoes before she was ambushed.

Harley’s face was immediately buried in Diana’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around the amazon’s waist. She was excitedly mumbling something incomprehensible but Diana figured it must have been along the lines of ‘I’ve missed you so much’.

“I’ve missed you, too,” she laughed and rested her chin on top of Harley’s head, “I’m glad to finally be home.”

Harley pulled her face back and smiled up at Diana.

“Is it bad luck to celebrate anniversaries a few days late?” she asked.

“I don’t think so,” Diana reassured her, “do I smell cake?”

Harley grinned, untangled herself from her girlfriend and raced into the kitchen, while said girlfriend finally found the time to take off her shoes.

The first thing Diana noticed when she stepped into their living room was that an inflatable sheep had joined Benjamin the elephant on their couch.

“Her name is Phyllis,” Harley soon clarified, even though that did not answer the question where the sheep had even come from.

A short moment of bewilderment quickly turned into a profound feeling of affection and Diana was suddenly struck with how much she had missed Harley. Then, just as she was about to turn around and _show her_ how much she had missed her, she noticed the carpet.

“Did you redecorate?” Diana asked, unable to hide the amusement that played around her lips.

Harley appeared next to her, looking sheepish.

“Maybe?”

“Colorful.”

“I liked the flowers.”

Diana side-eyed her girlfriend, who was busy picking lint off of her pajama pants while clearly avoiding the glances.

“Do I _want_ to know what happened to the old one?”

“Was the old one expensive?”

“Not extraordinarily, no.”

“Was it an antique or somethin’?”

“No.”

“I spilled bleach on it and hid it under the bed.”

Diana decided to leave that uncommented and with a sigh she sat down onto the couch in relaxed bliss, glad to have returned to her everyday life. Harley soon joined her and nestled into her side, resting her head on Diana’s shoulder while the amazon closed her eyes.

“Can we get a dog?”

Diana opened one eye and glanced down at Harley.

“Preferably two, but one will do for now.”

“I’m afraid to ask why.”

“The package will arrive in one or two days, it’ll all make sense then.”

Diana had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from laughing, while she closed her eyes again and sunk back further into the comfy couch.

Meanwhile Harley had managed to climb onto her lap, facing her and leaning her forehead against Diana’s.

“You know...” she said mischievously, “I’ve _really_ missed you.”

“You don’t say,” Diana grinned and raised an eyebrow.

She reached up and cupped Harley’s face, slowly pulling it towards hers until their lips met.

“Wait!” Harley suddenly said and broke the kiss.

She reached over and turned Benjamin and Phyllis around, so they were both facing the other way.

“They’re like our kids,” she explained with a horrified look on her face, “they shouldn’t have to watch this.”

Diana laughed heartily, grabbed Harley by the waist and pulled the little jester back in to continue kissing her. Harley squeaked happily and the last thing Diana thought before she was too occupied to think, was that they probably should have covered Benjamin and Phyllis’ ears.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna get back in the habit of writing regulary, so if you have any prompts or ideas for quick oneshots for this lovely pairing, feel free to leave them in the comments! It might take me eighty years to finish a fic, but I promise I eventually will.


End file.
